


Its All About Timing

by WordNerd04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, its angsty but ends in a good note?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd04/pseuds/WordNerd04
Summary: the tragedy is the fact that they both loved each other, but the timing was never right...Shiro sometimes was too slow while Pidge was too fast. Shiro was late while Pidge was too early. Shiro knew time while Pidge could never get it down... And timing is everything when it comes to love.(one shot)





	Its All About Timing

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I hope this fanfic is enough while I publish the other ones i've been working on.. they are taking a bit longer that I was hoping for XD Also guess who got a cat? Me.  
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy this fanfic... the prompt came to me when i was thinking about timing for my walking cycle in animation XD

_The tragedy is the fact they both loved each other, but the timing was never right._

 

Timing is everything.

Timing is important in a sport, say baseball, when the ball is pitched at a certain speed, at a certain angle, and the batter has to get the timing right to hit the ball. If the timing is perfect, they get a home run. Game won.

Timing is important in science. Careful measuring of variables, knowing when your trial ends and begins, knowing when something new is about to come up…. Timing can tell you plenty of things.

Timing is important in animation. Depending on the number of frames, on the number of seconds… the whole thing can convey a different feeling, carry a different emotion within itself.

Timing is important in love…

Katie realized this when she was about 15, though she didn’t know it was going to become an important role in life.

When Katie was 15 she was smart in the sense of knowing how all pieces of technology worked. She was smart because she knew how to take apart a computer, and then back together again in less than 5 minutes. She was a prodigy. She was a Holt, meant to be great, meant to change the world…. Meant to be great.

But with her last name came also her name… Katie. And the second tittle…. Katie Holt, Matt’s little sister. She was 5 years younger than Matt.

That was a fact in her life. Something she never really gave a second thought about because it was as obvious as the Pythagorean Theorem. Being the youngest never really bothered her, at least not in any uncommon ways, (there were always the sibling battles, and the days they both just went all out against each other.) Katie was younger, but held all the knowledge as any other member of the family. No one ever closed a door on Katie because of her age.

Except one.

Matt was the one who introduced Shiro to the family, introduced him as the star pilot of the Garrison. (Katie had heard about him, she was sure he appeared in some propaganda posters too… Katie thought he was a goody- two shoes.)

Katie didn’t really pay attention to him when he first introduced himself to her. In fact, she was sure she didn’t even spare him more than 3 seconds of her time.

Katie did pay attention to him when Shiro made her mother laugh. Katie also paid attention when Matt joked with him and Shiro laughed. He had a nice laugh. She noticed how Shiro helped to wash the dishes, how Shiro played pranks on Matt when her parents weren’t present, how he would curse but then look around with eyes widened to see if someone heard him. Shiro was more than the Garrison poster made him be.

Shiro was nice.

It was even nicer when Shiro began paying attention to her, just like she did to him. (Katie was aware that he only did this because she was Matt’s sister though.)

But she enjoyed it nonetheless. He would pay attention to her inventions, to her notes, to her rants, and to her complaints. Shiro made her feel important, and Katie loved being the center of attention once in a while. (She liked being noticed by him, as much as she liked to pretend not to.)

That was the moment Katie was hit with the fact that she was five years younger than him. She was in high school when he was in college. (Sure, she was in way too advanced courses and would probably graduate within a year but still.) It was the moment Katie hated numbers because this door was closed before she could investigate it. Her crush (which she wasn’t going to admit yet) was doomed before it begun.

Before Katie could tell herself to move on, the universe took care of it. (Along with taking Matt and her dad.)

Timing wasn’t on her side,

(it was too early to start anything. It was selfish to think about him while having a missing brother and father. It was…. Unattainable. It went too fast and she was too slow.)

* * *

 

For Pidge, it was a different struggle.

Katie was the girl five years too young, too unaware…. And too caring.

Pidge wasn’t like that.

Pidge grew up as fast as she could because she had other things to worry about, like the fate of the universe, like fighting an evil empire, like finding her brother and making sure she was there when her team needed her. Pidge cared just enough to motivate her, but not too much that it would hurt her. Pidge knew her strengths, she played her strengths and she never let anyone too close to her.

However, there was still one common factor.

Shiro was involved in here too. (Not the Shiro who played pranks, who cursed, who made her mother laugh…. This Shiro was serious, was quiet, was funny, and had scars from a war that should have never tainted his beautiful soul.)

Pidge shared one thing with Katie, Shiro was still the guy who could make her heart flutter and beat fast and loud. It was a flaw that Pidge never thought would come back to bite her…

Shiro seemed to remember her… sort of. He knew she was Katie, he knew Matt, he knew the pain she held because of her family, her tragedy… and yet Pidge was just that. A link to the missing family, to his missing best friend, a link to Earth.

She was a link, while to her Shiro was almost everything. It was unfair, and pathetic, and so so painful.

Pidge didn’t like having to deal with these feelings in space. Pidge was supposed to deal with computers, unfazed by people, focused on one goal.

Pidge wasn’t supposed to like Shiro, not while there was a war, a missing family, and a huge robot counting on her.

The timing was off,

(she could have liked him when she got out of college, when she wasn’t part of Voltron, when it was possible…. Too bad it wasn’t meant to be like that.)

* * *

 

Shiro was never good with timing.

He was always too quick to act, to think, to say. And when he changed, he was too slow to act, too slow to speak, too slow to be there.

He didn’t really complain though… because after a while he became good at perfecting timing depending on the situation.

Except in one aspect of his life.

Katie was Matt’s little sister.

He wasn’t really interested in her as more of just getting to know her because he was Matt’s sister. She was a high schooler, and that was it. Sure, her intelligence struck him as something amazing, and her personality was something he enjoyed. Katie was like Matt, and yet very different. She had her own spark.

Before he could figure out how to become friends with her, more than just being her brother’s acquaintance, he ran out of time.

* * *

 

Shiro met someone else later on.

Her name was Pidge, she was a prodigy, talented with machines, amazing with strategies, and a handful when it came to having determination. Pidge was always inventing something new, she was always trying to figure something out, she always had a new question on her mind. She was too fast for her own good.

Shiro liked her.

However Pidge was… introverted in a sense. Besides their first meeting, she avoided telling people about herself. Shiro found it interesting…. Lance told his story with a sense of longing, Hunk told it with fondness, and Keith didn’t need to explain his again… Shiro didn’t know Pidge’s.

 Except he did.

After a while enough clues were given and Pidge told him about herself.

Pidge was Katie, and well, Shiro knew Katie.

(Or at least he thought he did. Katie would certainly not be wearing that green sweater, nor those glasses, and Katie would never be involved in a war… This wasn’t _just_ Katie, and it wouldn’t be for a long time.)

* * *

 

Shiro was always good at timing out his interactions with Pidge. He became good at reading when to joke with her, when to calm her, when to make her smile, when to be angry. It didn’t take long for Shiro to figure out that he liked her. He liked her quirks, her flaws, her strengths… He knew timing in regards with her.

Pidge wasn’t good with timing in regards to him though.

Pidge never knew how to properly interact… how to properly express her emotions….

 Much less when it was before a big battle, when death was all around them and was threatening to get a grasp on them. It was hard to act properly in the middle of a battle that could claim your life as well as the fate of the universe…

Shiro heard a blast, then her voice through the com, and for a second he wished he was next to him instead of getting scratches from all of the Galra trying to kill them.

“Shiro?”

“Yes Pidge? Everything alright?” There was panting on the other side, and Shiro could see her lion beating up more battle ships, avoiding lasers and shots that kept firing from everywhere at once. There was smoke, fire, and too much noise but also too much silence at once. His heart was beating fast and praying she wasn’t hurt.

“I like you.”

_Katie liked you back on Earth. Pidge liked you on space._

Pidge said those words then continued fighting, but there was an unmistakable sharp intake of breath. Pidge thought maybe she acted too fast, she messed up and this obviously wasn’t the time… Shiro remained silent for a moment, before hearing the echoes of the battle on his helmet and her voice beginning to form an excuse.

“I like you too.”

He could feel Pidge’s smile as she piloted her lion away from the enemy, and then back towards the battle, this time with more speed. He could also feel the fear of the confession, (because Pidge wouldn’t have said it if she was positive they would make it out alive…)

Still… Shiro felt his heart beat faster, and Pidge fight harder.

 

Timing was never right…

Shiro sometimes was too slow while Pidge was too fast.

Shiro was late while Pidge was too early.

Shiro knew time while Pidge could never get it down.

(Still, Pidge and Shiro hoped maybe this time it would be just right.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls review ^^


End file.
